


Твоя попка

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Based on a joke, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Original work - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	Твоя попка

Майкл и Клаус встречались вот уже полгода и жили вместе два месяца. Клаус повторял, что у них большая настоящая любовь и он нисколько не стесняется Майкла. Что он ничего не боится, но в то же время он… никому не сообщал о них. Никто, даже родители не знали, что они теперь пара. И, в принципе, основания для переживания были: они оба альфы. 

Со времен падения прошлого миропорядка, скажем так, вопросы нетолерантности давно не стояли остро, и никто никого не осудил бы, однако, как оказалось, внутренняя гомофобия Клауса все-таки снедала. Он панически боялся, что кто-то узнает о его отношениях с альфой. Вначале Майкл ревновал, злился, полагал, что возлюбленный его не уважает, не ценит, а потом понял: Клаус просто боялся…. Не осуждения. Нет. Он боялся, что его выбор не примут.

Вначале Майкл пытался затащить его к психологу, но когда не получилось, принял решение действовать агрессивно. 

Вот уже неделю Майкл сидел на больничном и, помимо лечения, активно готовил Клаусу лучшие блюда, консультируясь с младшим братом, омегой Джейми. К слову, Джейми считал, что Клаус не заслуживает всего того, что делает и чувствует к нему Майкл, но брат его не слушал. 

Майкл и Клаус работали в одной компании, и это было дополнительной проблемой для Клауса. Он сходил с ума от мысли, что кто-то из сотрудников может узнать о романе босса и его главного финансового директора. 

Клаус набрал Майкла, когда он как раз принимал душ. Майкл выскочил из кабинки и влетел в спальню.

— Майкл, сейчас я позвоню тебе в скайпе по очень срочному вопросу. Включись! 

Майкл выхватил из шкафа рубашку и галстук и кинулся к ноутбуку, так и не одевшись до конца. 

Через минуту на экране засветилось окошко скайпа. Майкл развернул его, внимательно глядя на экран, так и оставаясь в их с Клаусом спальне. 

— Добрый день, мистер Кайвилл! Как вы себя чувствуете? — поздоровался Клаус. 

Майкл кивнул:

— Добрый день, мистер Петтерсон! Уже лучше, однако выздоровление, похоже, еще не скоро! — договорив, Майкл поднялся, отошел в сторону, чтобы его было видно в более удобном ракурсе. — В чем суть вопроса? Для чего я вам понадобился?

Все его коллеги шокированно замерли. И тут его личный секретарь — омега Ирвин — захихикал. 

— Мистер Кайвилл, что вы себе позволяете? — прорычал Клаус.

Удивленный Майкл посмотрел вновь на коллег и случайно кинул взгляд на маленькое окошко, показывавшее его самого. В зеркале на шкафу отражался его обнаженный зад. Дурная мысль хоть как-то спровоцировать Клауса на откровенность тут же прорвалась в его сознание. 

— К-клаус… Прошу прощения, я сейчас оденусь. Я торопился. Извини меня! — Это выглядело очень интимно. И вызвало у сотрудников еще более бурную реакцию, чем его голый зад. 

— Что ты себе позволяешь, Майкл? — зашипел Клаус и резко замолчал. Потом сказал: — Да, мы любовники! Просто любовники! Ничего серьезного! Вас это вообще не касается. 

Майкл изменился в лице: теперь правота Джейми стала явной. Он выключил приложение, зашел в корпоративный мессенджер, написал сообщение Ирвину, чтобы тот вместе с бухгалтерами рассчитал его, и принялся писать заявление на увольнение совету директоров. 

Клаус до вечера так и не позвонил. Майкл же успел собрать все свои вещи, вызвать грузовой дрон и уехать… пока к брату в соседний город. До конца дня бывший уже любовник так и не объявился. Зато Ирвин позвонил, чтобы сообщить, что «топы» поддержали его отставку и сам Ирвин также уходит за ним, ибо лучше расставаться с плохими компаниями, чем с хорошими начальниками. Майклу же хотелось напиться.


End file.
